


Earth to Earth

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Two more deaths, but these were close to home.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Tolkien100





	Earth to Earth

Frodo looked down on the pathetic figure in the bundle of rags, the face now shrouded with the fold of cloth he’d drawn over it.

A second body lay nearby, three arrows buried deep.

He couldn’t find it in his heart to feel hate or anger.

All he felt was an overwhelming sadness for two more deaths amongst so many.

He’d thought to find peace in the Shire, but now he wondered if he could ever find peace again.

“Take them and accord them a decent burial,” he said. “But do not mark the graves. Let the earth claim them.”


End file.
